Bri's Azumanga Hits
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Yuri, comedy, and all above stupidity. XD You know you wanna... spoofs of some of the greatest songs ever, c'mon, you KNOW you wanna read and review. X3
1. I Hate Everything About You, TomoYomi

Bri's Azumanga Hits

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original songs or Azumanga Daioh bit I DO own these lyrics! **

Track 1: (I Hate) Everything About You featuring Kiyomi Mizuhara and Tomo Takino

((Guitar Entry))

((A/N: Yomi has been given the ability to sing… eheh…))

Yomi: Every time we're on a date  
You laugh at when me I've ate  
All the teasing that I get  
I sure won't ever miss you yet

Every classmate distracted  
Since we couldn't wait til' bed  
All the teasing that I get  
And I still won't miss you then

I don't even want to think about it

((Pause))

Tomo & Yomi: I  
HATE  
EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!  
WHY  
DO I  
LOVE YOU?

((Guitar))

Tomo: I can't even stay awake  
You're still nagging, take a break  
And the fatter that you get  
No wonder I don't miss you yet

You're so jealous that you're green  
When you're so lucky to have me  
All the glaring that I get  
No way in **_hell_** I miss you yet!

I don't really wanna think about it…

((Guitar))

Tomo & Yomi: I  
HATE  
EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!  
WHY  
DO I  
LOVE YOU?  
I  
HATE  
EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!  
WHY  
DO I  
LOVE YOU?

Yomi: Only when I stop to think about you…  
Why you?  
Tomo: Only I can't ever think about you…  
Damn it all…

Tomo & Yomi: I  
HATE  
EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!  
WHY  
DO I  
LOVE YOU?  
YOU  
HATE  
EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!  
WHY  
DO YOU  
LOVE ME?  
I  
HATE!  
YOU  
HATE!  
I  
HATE!  
YOU  
LOVE ME!  
I  
HATE  
EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!  
WHY  
DO I  
LOVE YOU?

((Dawns Out))


	2. Azumanga Idiot

Bri's Azumanga Hits

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original songs or Azumanga Daioh bit I DO own these lyrics! **

Track 2: "Azumanga Idiot" sang by everyone, requested by genis' girl. This one's for you hope you like it, I personally don't like this or the original song.

Chiyo: _Dun wanna be an Azumanga idiot!  
Dun wanna end up in Yukari's vehicle! _

Yomi: _Can't you hear the sound of moronics?  
The sound of Tomo blowing up the science class _

All: _Welcome to a new kinda manga!  
All across the bored Japan nation  
With us around it'll never be okay! _

Yuri fans dream of a new tomorrow  
None of us really wanna follow  
It it'll do is make you argue

((Like Sephiroth and me. I hate Sakaki/Yomi with a passion and she hates Tomo/Yomi and Chiyo/Sakaki.))

Yukari: _People say we're the faggots of anime  
I'm not the one who writes that I'm gay  
But I can't really say about Nyamo  
She has no damn guys on her telephone-OW! _

((Nyamo hit Yukari with her giant blow-up shark.))

_  
_All: _Welcome to a new kinda manga!  
All across the bored Japan nation  
With us around it'll never be okay! _

Yuri fans dream of a new tomorrow  
None of us really wanna follow  
It it'll do is make you argue

Sakaki: _Hello my name is Miss Sakaki  
I'm here with my friends and my kitty  
The author says she like Kaorin stabbed with a tree  
It sounds me but I dun want he near me! _

All: _Welcome to a new kinda manga!  
All across the bored Japan nation  
With us around it'll never be okay! _

Yuri fans dream of a new tomorrow  
None of us really wanna follow  
It it'll do is make you argue


	3. I'm a Slave for Miss Sakaki!

Bri's Azumanga Hits

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original songs or Azumanga Daioh bit I DO own these lyrics! **

Track 3: I'm a Slave for you by COWrin.  
Kaorin: It's Kaorin not COWrin you big meanie! Your just jealous because I'm the bestest friend in da entiriest of the wonderful, beautiful, talented, Godessly, Miss Sakaki-san!  
Oh fuck you with a flag pole. Sing you little whore.

Kaorin sings just as bad as Yomi if not worse.

Kaorin: (smiles "seductively" at Sakaki)(purrs) I know I may seem young…  
But I feel things too…  
And I need to do what I need to do…(you)  
So come a lil closer, Sakaki-san… and just listen.

Sakaki: (twitches)

Kaorin: All you azu's look at me like I'm a little girl

Bri: Duh, cuz you look like you're a fuckin' three-year-old with tennis-ball boobs.

Kaorin: SHUT UP! This is MY song to my true love!(Stomps and glares)

Bri: Yah-huh. Whatever. (Earplugs herself and Sakaki)

Sakaki: TT.TT (Relief)

Kaorin: (giggles and winks at Sakaki) But didja ever think it's be best for me to step into your world?  
Always sayin' Kaorin-chan dun step up the babe  
But I gotta do it cuz if I don't Chiyo will steal her away!grits teeth

Get her get her, get her get her (moan)  
Get her get her, get her get her (moooan)(Know ya' like it)  
Get her get her, get her get her (OHHHH)(Well have more)

I'm a--

((Kaorin jumps off Stage, tears open her shirt and shoves her implant chest into Sakaki's face, face red))

Slaaaaaaaaaaave for you, Sakaki!

Sakaki turns green and gags desperately trying to push Kaorin off her.

Kaorin: purrs I too shy to show it, not gona let Chiyo blow it I'm a  
slaaaaaaaaave--

Kaorin is chained up by Kimura.

Kimura: TO ME!(Jaw drop)

Kaorin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Boo-hoo-hoo! MISS SAKAKI HEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Sakaki & Chiyo: (went for icecream at Necococafe)

Bri: (recording Kaorin's rape)


	4. Miss Sakaki Notice Me

_Miss Sakaki_

_(Notice Me)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the actual song or Azumanga Daioh I do however own these lyrics. Sayu-Chan and Ryuu Masken I hope you like it. Sephiroth Beatrix and Kairi don't even say it. (glares, sweat drops)**

Kaorin: _Here's a story of a girl_

_Living in the lonely world_

_A hidden note_

_A secret crush_

_An older girl with quite the bust_

_Well I watch you across the room_

_Why ya gotta leave so soon?_

_Do you remember the big race?_

_Bit if you do you are ashamed_

_Just want you to know_

_If you go away_

_I will follow you_

_Chorus_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I slip and fall_

_If I don't come home_

_Will you notice me?_

_Please my dearest Sakaki_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_I always see you with your friends_

_How I wish I were one of them_

_I gaze at you with eyes of stars_

_You look at me like I'm from Mars_

_That photo I got of me and you_

_What Tomo says, it isn't true_

_I'm just the girl you'll never see_

_I'm not obsessed Miss Sakaki_

_And oh don't get me wrong_

_I love the way you stand so tall_

_I'm not like you I'm not strong_

_But please_

_Chorus_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I slip and fall_

_If I don't come home_

_Will you notice me?_

_Please my dearest Sakaki_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I slip and fall_

_If I don't come home_

_Will you notice me?_

_Please my dearest Sakaki_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_I'm not like the rest_

_I just don't care if you're the best_

_You see, it's all the same to me_

_You just be who you want to be_

_It's all the same to me_

_And oh don't get me wrong (don't get me)_

_I love the way you stand so tall_

_I'm not like you I'm not strong_

_But please_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I slip and fall_

_If I don't come home_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I slip and fall_

_If I don't come home_

_Will you notice me?_

_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gotta take for you too see_

_Please my dearest Sakaki_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_I wanna get you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me..._

_I'll get you to notice me..._


	5. A little less AD, a little more JUST ME!

Sorry. I tried to do Killer Queen for one of my reviewers but it gives me a freakin' headache every time I try. I don't like that song actually… (sigh) I tried to do bpoth, like and write. Sorry. Anyway time for some music.

This song belongs to one of my favorite bands in the world, FALL OUT BOY, THIS IS FOR ALL Y'ALL WHO LOVE TOMO!

Tomo: Just Confess, you screwed up  
Just say "I'm sorry" or you' will get drowned  
Koyomi, just give up  
You know that you want us to get down!

Yeah I'm just the girl, guys and girls wanna dance it!  
And you're just five girls that the guys are all stuck with!

You go to bed at night once again dreaming  
Tomo, Tomo, Tomo, TOMO'S THE BEST IN BED!

You can't hate me, not wonderful me  
Admit you love me, SAY IT YOMI!  
I hear all you cheering for, "TOMO! TOMO!"  
You might as well give up now, you'll never get a date!

Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling what did you expect?  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

You go to bed at night once again dreaming  
Tomo, Tomo, TOMO'S THE BEST IN BED!

You can't hate me, not wonderful me  
Admit you love me, SAY IT YOMI!  
I hear all you cheering for, "TOMO! TOMO!"  
You might as well give up now, you'll never get a date!

Get a date (get a life)  
I never said I 'I Love You'  
Get a date (get a life)  
So don't pull out an "I do"  
Get a date (get a life)

You can't hate me, not wonderful me  
Admit you love me, SAY IT YOMI!  
I hear all you cheering for, "TOMO! TOMO!"  
You might as well give up now, you'll never get a date!

You might as well give up now, you'll never get a date!


End file.
